1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of image stitching and, more particularly, to an optimal dynamic seam adjustment system and method for image stitching.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of computer technology, people have expected that the image or video quality becomes better and better. Currently, a popular photographing skill is to take multiple pictures and stitch them to form a panoramic image so as to obtain a wider picture in image. However, the seam between two images is typically not stitched in perfect due to the different image colors and object arrangements caused by the different video sources. As show in FIG. 1, there are two images to be stitched. The two images are taken at different photographing angles, resulting in different angles for the same object 1. The stitched result is shown in FIG. 2. For the distant landscape, the stitching affection is insignificant, but for a near object, it may cause that the pictures are not continuous in the seam 2. Thus, a successful image stitching is essentially decided by the seam selection.
Currently, there are various image processing methods available in image stitching and seam adjustment. However, most of the methods require a complicated process and thus, due to the high complexity, it is necessary to take a large amount of time and cost. In addition, for the stitching of videos, the cost is much higher than that of still images.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems and find an optimal seam route with simplicity and lower cost.